Def Jam: Resurección
by Ocasotros
Summary: Trata sobre la historia de Franco García, quién a través de peleas clandestinas intenta reconducir su camino y obtener una oportunidad para obtener una vida mejor.


La fundación, ubicada adyacentemente al puerto de la ciudad, constituía en su época de vigencia un anexo de una fábrica industrial donde se alojaban los suministros de las materias primas con las que se preparaban los productos manufacturados que luego iban a parar sin escalas a los barcos con destino internacional. Permaneció aproximadamente cinco años abandonada, desde que terminó la actividad industrial por motivos desconocidos, hasta que pandillas y la fauna relativa a ellas, le encontraron la función de nocturno coliseo clandestino.

Esa noche, la estelar en lo que iba del año que ya casi concluía, como pocas veces ocurría, prometía, desde hace semanas a través de carteles pegados en postes estratégicos y exhortaciones pasadas de boca a boca, la presencia Bone Crusher, luchador a esa altura indiscutible que había logrado instalar su fama gracias a su versatilidad a la hora de efectuar maniobras como el golpe torpedo, la patada acrobática y el cabezazo de estruendo, que rematen la pelea.

La promesa de la noche garantizaba la participación de Bone Crusher en tres combates, por lo menos. Esto significaba para los apostadores regulares que, inmersos entre el público, rodeaban la zona de combate, tres oportunidades para obtener opulencia fácilmente, ya sea para poder pasar a las grandes ligas o, sencillamente, para liberarse de todos sus acreedores.

Lo habitual en la fundación eran las apuestas que rondasen los $300, con algunas excepciones que rozaban la primera cifra de cuatro dígitos. En el transcurso de la noche –ya que sólo se peleaba en ese momento de la jornada-, se presenciaban enfrentamientos por lo general dubitativos, sin ejecuciones de movimientos complejos, protagonizados por ex convictos, pandilleros, drogadictos, gente decente venida a menos a causa de la bebida, el juego o algún vicio. Las reglas eran sencillas, no eran peleas a muerte. Bastaba con que alguno de los contrincantes quedase noqueado o pidiera misericordia para que finalice la disputa. No hubo ninguna muerte en la fundación aunque hay suficiente libertad como para que la terquedad o la elevada contundencia de alguno pueda provocar una riña muy sangrienta, incluso concluyendo con la necesidad de asistir médicamente de inmediato al perdedor para salvarle la vida. También algo permitido es la intervención del público contra alguno de los protagonistas de la pelea, por medio de golpes en caso de que éste se tope con la barrera que constituyen, ya sea porque haya querido escapar o a causa del impacto de un golpe. Por lo que suelen hacer el esfuerzo los peleadores de ganarse al público para gozar de su aprobación y posibles beneficios.

Los primeros dos enfrentamientos de Bone Crusher fueron resueltos rápidamente. Venció a cada uno de sus rivales sin problemas, esquivando cuando correspondía, y ensartando el contraataque en el momento propicio, aprovechando la pasajera vulnerabilidad posterior al intento de golpe. Como si esos dos no fueran más que principiantes, cuando en realidad eran los dos mejores peleadores que venía anunciando en el último tiempo, noche tras noche, el presentador de la fundación. El inconveniente se presentó luego. No quedaba retador, ninguno de los luchadores restantes se postulaba para enfrentarlo, ni siquiera para aprovechar la ventaja de recibir las ganancias de apostarse en contra. Cuando el problema parecía no tener solución, apareció un loco, suicida o masoquista que se atrevió a aceptar el desafío, para alegría de todos los aficionados y, principalmente, de los apostadores. De repente, se reavivó el clima efervescente que hasta ese momento había impregnado el ambiente y los murmullos ensordecedores del público gobernaban el lugar.

- Cuatrocientos por Crusher – se dejó oír uno entre tantos.

- Yo para darle emoción apuesto cien por el nuevo- dijo otro ante la incredulidad del encargado de las apuestas.

- Todo esto a Crusher- gritó uno que como casi todos se quería salvar para toda la cosecha esa noche.

Se desvaneció el murmullo de las apuestas, cuando los contrincantes ingresaron a la zona de combate, dando lugar al entusiasmo ferviente y a los aplausos para que prologaran el encuentro. Toda la atención se concentró, desde entonces, en el sector de pelea y en los protagonistas. Casi todos observaban únicamente a Crusher, quién con una bandana enganchada a su cabeza y un buzo atado a lo ancho de su cintura, se ganó la confianza del público a primera vista cuando éste apreció sus prominentes pectorales y brazos, y la coraza que organizaban sus abdominales agrupados, que permitía visualizar su torso desnudo; dando así, la sensación de poseer un ataque avasallante y una defensa impenetrable.

El área de combate tenía un perímetro de cuarenta metros cuadrados semicircular, rodeado por el público, y aproximadamente en el medio, a tres metros de altura, colgaba una lámpara tambaleante que ofrecía un radio de iluminación insuficiente.

Nadie se percató de su rival. Su aspecto lo concebían apenas como una silueta, sin rasgos definidos, sin virtudes reconocidas, sin posibilidades reales de ganar. Nadie lo había percibido con detalle hasta que apenas comenzada la pelea, luego de tres zarpazos de puño, arrojó contra el suelo toda la fisonomía de Bone Crusher.  
Fue exactamente su extremidad derecha, la rematadora, la que visualizaron nítidamente primero. Tanto en el antebrazo, como más arriba cerca del hombro, poseía figuras tribales negras que hacían juego con la forma de los músculos sobre los que estaban.

Bone Crusher, se levantó por primera vez desde que peleaba, al instante. Se impulsó hacia delante con la mano preparada para impactar pero fue detenido por una rodilla que logró desestabilizar la localización de sus costillas. De inmediato, un derechazo lo hizo caer de nuevo, sobre su lado sano. Esta vez, aturdido se quedó agonizando la fractura de su zona toráxica izquierda, mientras evitaba atragantarse con su sangre.  
El público ante la primera caída se quedó atónito. Sin saber bien como reaccionar, si ceder a la estupefacción que provocaba ver caer a alguien a quién creían imbatible o gritar de genuina emoción luego de semejante destreza en plena acción. Pero ya en el segundo derribo, aún los que habían apostado fuertemente, estaban eufóricos. Evocaban con ansiedad a gritos, lo que podría ofrecerles el desarrollo del combate.  
Crusher se levantó lentamente. Miró a su alrededor. Con una mano se tomaba su costado izquierdo, y con la otra alentaba a su rival que se acercase. Lo estuvo haciendo hasta que éste se precipitó hasta el, y de un momento a otro, tomó un palo con el que se desquitó –aprovechando la sorpresa de la víctima- por cada una de sus caídas. Siguió agitando de arriba hacia abajo su brazo libre, aún cuando su rival estaba en el piso. Los impactos proseguían al ritmo de las exclamaciones del público, mientras que el luchador anónimo, a pesar de usar sus brazos como barrera protectora, no impedía el aumento de heridas. La situación no parecía tener salida. Cada intento de levantarse era interceptado por la madera. Cada patada arrojada era esquivada o insuficientemente poderosa para ser desestabilizadora. Concluyó, que no alcanzaba con arrastrarse o rodar para huir del rigor de su castigo, luego de dos pruebas. Se limitó a intercalar el lado expuesto a los golpes, para evitar un daño profundo. Mientras esperaba un desliz.  
El quiebre inesperado del palo introdujo incertidumbre en el desenlace. Retornó la vulnerabilidad, algo disminuida, de Crusher y la vitalidad de su rival, ahora escamoteada a palazos. Quién se puso de pie y lanzó golpes lentos que no fueron esquivados pero si contraatacados de inmediato. Los impactos sonaban en ambos contrincantes. En sus caras, en sus torsos. No tenían energías ni lucidez mental para esgrimir ataques precisos y elaborados ni para esquivar sin perder el equilibrio. Todo quedó reducido a golpear los más fuerte posible donde se pueda.

El público se había puesto de parte de la pelea. Gritaba por cada acierto, se lamentaba o se quejaba por cada esquive o pérdida de oportunidad, aplaudía por cada vez que uno se volvía a levantar.  
Realmente resultaba difícil predecir quién iba a ganar. Los dos habían expulsado mucha sangre. Habían propinado una cantidad similar de golpes y ostentaban idéntico número de derribos. Lo definitorio sería una cualidad metafísica, algo imposible de observar superficialmente. Algo que se podría intuir en la impronta de la mirada, en la firmeza de la mueca, en la postura general de la fisonomía.

Un derechazo ascendente en el centro del abdomen, hizo temblar hasta quebrarse las expectativas de las apuestas. Bone Crusher cayó en fases. Primero de rodillas, tomándose el estómago, cuando todavía estaba consciente. Luego sucumbió hacia delante para quedarse acostado boca abajo sobre el suelo, un buen rato. El suficiente para que se declare su derrota.

La afición explotó en aplausos, aún entre aquellos que habían apostado en contra del que resultó ser el ganador. Los pocos que habían apostado por él, básicamente para llevar la contra, se vieron gratificados grandemente e invitaron a todos a una ronda al bar que se encontraba en la esquina. Sólo una persona se acercó al héroe de la noche, con la incógnita que inquietaba a todos los que presenciaron la pelea.

- ¿Cómo te llamás?- dijo sin vueltas.

- Responderé al nombre de Lujo- Le contestó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho.


End file.
